Las tres margaritas
by Atsun
Summary: Tres flores tenía y tres rostros sonrojados se esperaba. Sin embargo, Romano sólo obtuvo un rubor por parte de la persona que menos se esperaba...


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Romano (principal). Bélgica, España y Holanda.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ninguna.

* * *

><p>Romano se había pasado la tarde entera observando cómo Francia iba regalando flores a diestro y siniestro y ganándose de esa forma las sonrisas de muchas señoritas. Pese a que era todavía un niño, las dotes de donjuán ya habían florecido en el cuerpo de Romano y, desde luego, estaba ansioso por comprobar si realmente las flores eran tan efectivas a la hora de cortejar a la gente.<p>

Decidido, salió al jardín y arrancó tres margaritas. Si después de regalar tres flores no obtenía el suspiro enamorado de una dama, daría por hecho que Francia en realidad contaba con otra treta que Romano no tardaría en descubrir.

La primera en ser cortejada, obviamente, fue la encantadora Bélgica. Romano se acercó nervioso a ella, buscando las palabras con las que lograr que su amada cayera ante sus pies. Si bien tenía claro que la adoraba con todo su corazón, le costaba mucho expresarle lo que de verdad sentía. Aunque había otra persona con la que era aún más complicado ser amable, pero ese era otro asunto y no sabía por qué aquel idiota sonriente siempre tenía que aparecer en la mente de Romano justo cuando estaba a punto de flirtear con Bélgica.

—¡Bélgica! — logró llamarla tras mucho titubear. Sentía cómo su cara ardía con la intensidad de mil soles — Tengo algo para ti…

—¿Sí? — esbozó una sonrisa felina que provocó que el corazón del niño diese un vuelco —¿Y qué es?

A pesar de ser presa de la timidez, Romano al final pudo extender el brazo con una de las margaritas en la mano. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados por completo, casi podría asegurar que Bélgica estaba sonriendo con aquel deje ligeramente burlón que tanto la caracterizaba en ocasiones como aquella.

—¡Vaya, una margarita! — soltó una risita jocosa — ¡Muchas gracias, Romanito! Eres un encanto.

—No es nada, yo… — se rascó la nuca y soltó una carcajada completamente nerviosa. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos —Cogí la margarita para ti…

Desafortunadamente, Bélgica continuó sonriendo, pero no se pudo encontrar ni un mínimo atisbo de rubor o enamoramiento repentino — soñar era gratis, maldita sea —. Algo desilusionado, Romano decidió ir en busca de alguna otra persona a la que poder impresionar con sus dotes de conquistador nato.

No supo por qué, pero el primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue España. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, no demasiado molesto por tener que bajar tanto el listón. Al fin y al cabo, él lo que quería era sorprender gratamente a los demás. Y, lo mejor de todo, si lograba que España estuviera aún más feliz que de costumbre, era probable que el idiota le preparase churros o alguno de esos dulces morunos que tanto adoraba el pequeño secuaz.

Lo bueno de tener que darle la margarita a España era que no sucumbiría ante los nervios tal y como le sucedió con Bélgica.

—¡España! — entró en el cuarto donde España limpiaba una alabarda descomunal — ¡Tengo algo para ti!

—¿Algo para mí? — repitió asombrado, señalándose a sí mismo.

—¿Cuánta gente llamada España ves en esta habitación, idiota? — Romano se acercó a él y tragó saliva. No podía ser _tan_ difícil darle una flor a su jefe, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no había sentimientos cursis que le nublaran la mente, ni mucho menos. Maldita sea, que sus mejillas estuvieran _ligeramente_ coloradas no significaba nada —Vino una ardilla y me dijo que te diera esta flor.

—¿Una ardilla? — España alzó una ceja, divertido ante aquella excusa tan recurrente.

—¡Sí, una ardilla! — protestó al percibir la incredulidad del español — ¡Y no me mires como si me estuviera inventando una excusa penosa para no decirte que te quiero dar una flor!

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres dar una flor? — preguntó con el rostro iluminado. Romano asintió y le entregó la margarita de mala gana, un poco avergonzado por la reacción tan entusiasta de su jefe — ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias, Romano! ¡Buah! ¡Una margarita! ¡Me encanta!

España ya estaba dispuesto a levantarse del suelo para darle un abrazo de oso al pequeño, pero Romano, tan rápido como era cuando se trataba de huir, se ocultó rápidamente tras una silla.

—¡Es una margarita, así que no hace falta que te pongas así, tontaina! —cruzó los brazos y puso un mohín. España volvió a sonreír —. Además, no la fui a comprar, ni nada. Sólo la cogí del jardín.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir que te la trajo una ardilla? — reprimió las ganas de soltar una carcajada, puesto que era consciente que a la mínima sonrisilla Romano ya le daría un cabezazo letal.

Maldita sea, España echó por tierra su gran coartada. Romano miró hacia los lados nervioso, preguntándose qué decir o hacer para no quedar como un tonto integral. Pronto la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de España cada vez que miraba la margarita que le acababa de regalar captó la atención del niño. Parecía realmente feliz con aquella flor, a pesar de que era una soberana tontería. Por alguna causa totalmente ajena a la sonrisa de memo de España, las mejillas de Romano se sonrosaron. ¡Se suponía que el que tenía que ruborizarse era España, no él!

—¡Vete a la porra! — Romano dio un portazo y se marchó hecho un basilisco.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que el truco de las flores no funcionaba en absoluto. Fracasó en Bélgica y también en España, aunque Romano no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en cautivar el corazón del descerebrado de su jefe. Muy a su pesar, tendría que volver a observar a Francia para descubrir cómo hacía aquel pervertido para seducir a las chicas. Eso sí, lo haría otro día.

De todos modos, todavía quedaba una margarita en el bolsillo de su mandil. ¿Qué podría hacer con ella? No se la iba a regalar ni a Bélgica ni a España, obviamente. Miró para los lados y visualizó a Holanda ordenando su colección de monedas extranjeras.

El pequeño se acercó lentamente a él por la curiosidad que le produjeron todas aquellas divisas tan brillantes. Holanda, consciente de que alguien se estaba aproximando a sus bienes más preciados, chasqueó la lengua. Como fuera España el que le estuviera importunando, le daría la paliza de su vida. Sin embargo, al girar la cabeza se topó con la mirada curiosa de Italia del sur; el niñato.

—Toma — el joven italiano le entregó una margarita con indiferencia —. Es para ti.

Holanda no sabía bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero asintió y tomó la flor, a pesar de estar bastante confuso. Antes de poder pedir explicaciones, Romano ya había dado media vuelta sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar…? — preguntó Holanda, extrañado por lo sucedido y con un rubor minúsculo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Romano, ya echado en algún rincón de la casa, jamás sería consciente de que su plan no había fracasado del todo. Sin siquiera proponérselo, había logrado que Holanda abandonara su semblante impasible durante cinco segundos. Tal y como solía decir España; «¡Algo es algo!».


End file.
